Hábito
by Shi-Jin Nogisu
Summary: Ver a Tsuna en el Comité Disciplinario era habitual. Meter a Tsuna en problemas era costumbre. Y simplemente ver a Tsuna todos los días era obsesivo. 1827. ¿Shonen-ai?


**·B**uenas, _everyone_. Voy a desempolvar esta casi olvidada cuenta mía para regenerarme y empezar de nuevo :3. Seré breve, pues:

**·D**isclaimer: _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ nació bajo el dulce manto y tutela de Akira Amano; todo le pertenece a ella.

**·P**areja: _Kyoya Hibari x Sawada Tsunayoshi [o 1827]._

**·****R**ating: G. O tal vez menos [_maldición_].

**·Y**o: LOL, síp. Estoy estrenando new fandom. La razón es sencillita: amo el 1827. Y muchísimo. Mukuro no, joder, es todo sexy, amola su risilla p0rn, pero no. Sí, _es_ más pervertido que Hibari, eso se nota a la legua. Pero Hibari _es más_ evil que él. Hiba es frío y Muku es hot. ¡Y yo amo a los chicos fríos! Además de que a Hibari sonríe más cuando Tsuna está cerca [_es verídico_]. Es por eso. Y bien, Tsuna es ukeable hasta con las piedras, incluso con Lambo. Y tenemos que llenar la sección 1827 [_y ganarle a la 6927_] porque simplemente **_1827 rulea_**.

Hm, tengo más fundamentos pero me dejaría atrapar por la maldición de la extensión en las notas de autor, terrible acosadora de mis dedos (?). Así que es todo por ahora. Sobre el fanfic, quedó como deseaba: sin sentido. Como es la primera vez, quiero tantear terreno con algo simple. _See ya_.

**·A**claración: _Basado en línea temporal de capítulos 1 a 18 aproximadamente._

* * *

Había empezado a convertirse en una costumbre.

Hibari no podía llamarle _obsesión _porque aún no llegaba a tratarse de eso. Parecía, pero no lo era.

Simplemente una rutina que le comenzó a gustar mucho. Aunque cada día se volvía más adictiva y esperada a lo largo del día.

Los cerezos se deshojaron en silencio cuando Hibari envió una solicitud de llamado de atención dirigida a Sawada Tsunayoshi. Era jueves y aquella la quinta oportunidad que escribía aquel nombre.

Hibari le dio la hoja a Kusakabe, para que la entregara en el salón de clases que correspondía. El prefecto le echó una mirada de reojo a la perfecta caligrafía donde ponía el nombre del alumno y suspiró por lo bajo.

¿Sawada de nuevo?

···

Cuando Kusakabe se retiró, Hibari cruzó los brazos sobre el escritorio, atento al rítmico repicar del reloj. Contó ciento ochenta y tres segundos y empezó a percibir un correteo desesperado a lo lejos. Un golpe seco la interrumpió, para luego reanudar de nuevo.

Enmarcó una sonrisa ladina en la boca cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió estrepitosamente. Un Tsuna jadeante y temeroso se sostuvo del marco de madera, buscando coger aire con afán.

—_Yo_.

— ¡Hi-Hibari_-san…!_ —balbuceó Tsuna a duras penas. Levantó un poco la cabeza cuando se hubo recobrado, permitiéndole ver a Hibari que se había puesto rojo por haber corrido tanto.

No había sido tanto, en realidad.

Pero para el endeble _Dame-Tsuna _era demasiado.

Hibari observó con detenimiento a Tsuna sacudir el polvo de sus pantalones y jersey, aun respirando con algo de dificultad. No podía creer que hubiera sido tan torpe de darse de bruces en el suelo por culpa de su precipitada carrera.

—No corras tan rápido. Te puedes hacer daño —afirmó, escarbando entre las pilas de papeles que inundaban en alud el pequeño escritorio. Logró coger uno en blanco y cazar al vuelo un boli del lapicero.

—L-Lo lamento.

Hibari volvió a mirarle. El gesto de Tsunayoshi de auténtico sufrimiento le hizo mosquear.

¿Tanto le incomodaba ser llamado al Comité de Disciplina?

Le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que podía sentarse. Tsuna asintió y sonrió temblorosamente. Se sentó en el sillón y no dejó que Hibari volviera a capturar su mirada.

Hibari esperó en silencio a que Sawada comenzara. Tsuna no soportó mucho más, atreviéndose a preguntar con voz trémula:

—Esto… Hibari-_san_… ¿Qu-qué he hecho hoy?

Lo mismo había querido saber la vez anterior, y también la anterior a esa. Hibari volvió a sonreír con disimulo, golpeteando distraídamente la cabeza del bolígrafo sobre el papel.

—Pues hoy, durante la hora del receso, te has quedado en ropa interior, además de que te has cargado a unos cuantos estudiantes —se decidió a decir, con severidad— Eso es bastante grave, _Sawada Tsunayoshi._

Hibari vio a Tsuna estremecerse cuando le oyó decir su nombre completo.

— ¿Q-Qué? Pero si eso ha pasado hace…-

—Pero ha pasado, ¿no? —le cortó.

Sawada bajó la cabeza y escondió los ojos bajo el revoltoso pelo.

—En verdad lo siento mucho.

Decía que lo sentía pero no aseguraba que no volvería a ocurrir. Hibari le miró con semblante divertido.

—Está bien. Te lo dejaré pasar esta vez—suspiró el prefecto, tragándose una nueva risa al ver a Tsunayoshi clavarle la mirada de inmediato—Pero sólo esta vez.

Las orbes tan grandes de Sawada se dilataron lo imposible, mirándole embelesado. Hibari deseó morder la aparentemente tierna piel de la cara de Tsuna.

— De… ¡¿De verdad harías eso, Hibari-_san_? —logró farfullar. Su tiritar se volvió más notorio.

Hibari asintió enérgicamente y dejó el boli junto al papel todavía en blanco. Le arrancó una a él ver a Tsuna sonreír con aquel ahínco.

— ¡Gra-…!

—En cambio —paralizó a su boca, interrumpiéndole al habérsele ocurrido algo más— Te pondré un castigo por haber corrido en los pasillos. Sabes que está prohibido.

Arqueó las cejas con interés al contemplar la feliz expresión de Tsunayoshi rompiéndose en añicos.

— ¡Pe-pero, Hibari-_san_…! —quiso reclamar, con el horror volviéndose a apoderar de sus facciones.

—No reclames. He sido lo más suave posible contigo. De lo contrario, deberías tener dos semanas de detención—le volvió a detener— ¿O prefieres tenerlas?

— ¡¿Eh? ¡No, no! ¡Así está perfecto! —negó al instante con desesperación. Apretó el lienzo de sus pantalones y la mirada lastimosa regresó— ¡Muchas gracias, Hibari-_san_!

Hibari no dijo más nada. Rasgó la punta del bolígrafo con el papel y empezó a escribir. Durante el breve período que duró la tarea, el silencio pesado hundió la habitación; únicamente perturbado por el rechinar de las agujas del reloj otra vez.

—Ya —el prefecto le arrebató un respingo a Sawada. Le tendió la hoja y guardó el boli en uno de los cajones. Tsuna lo cogió y asintió. Torció los labios en algo así como una mueca de alivio. Sólo le había dado dos días.

Hibari se llevó los dedos a la barbilla y cerró los ojos, como si fuera a perderse en el sueño, en completo silencio. Tsunayoshi le miró desconcertado, ahogó un suspiro y se dio la vuelta de puntillas, todo para no despertarle, cabrearle y que probablemente le pusiera un castigo más severo.

—Tal vez nos veamos mañana otra vez.

Tsuna frenó en seco y tragó saliva, tieso como cadáver. Aquello no podía significar algo bueno para él.

Hibari sonrió oculto entre sus dedos cuando escuchó a Tsuna correr de nuevo —posiblemente huyendo—, intentando ser lo más silencioso posible.

Mañana le llamaría de nuevo. Y al día siguiente también.

Porque cuando Tsuna lloraba por su culpa, Hibari podía reír.

Porque era simplemente una _costumbre que le gustaba mucho_. Ver a Sawada Tsunayoshi en problemas era sólo una _adicción _que se estaba convirtiendo en _obsesión_.

**

* * *

**

_Well_, es todo. Creo que no ha sido tan largo como imaginaba. Aún así sigue estando bien para mí.

Para la próxima ocasión que nos leamos, posiblemente será algo con _TYL!Hibari _simplemente **porque es muy sexy**. Y puede que también _Alaude x Giotto, _pues yo les veo como _HibaTsuna _también. Sólo aseguro que 1827 será mi couple recurrente, pero además probablemente escribiré _8059 _o ya veremos.

Nada más por ahora. Muchas gracias por haber leído, realmente he disfrutado mi primera vez escribiendo 1827 :3. Habrá más, prometido.

**·_H_**_asta pronto x3. _


End file.
